Chapter 47: A Life or a Death
Quick Summary Akira and Kotomi are found lying at the base of a cliff, Akira wounded and Kotomi dead. Akira is taken back to the base along with Tooru and Rei. Full Summary Akira is immobile and he recalls the last memory before lying on the ground. Kotomi had a panic attack and they both fell down. He was smashed into the wall. He doesn't know how long he was unconscious and sees Kotomi in front of him. She didn't move also. Someone is approaching them. He recognises the wolf Ernest, because of his scar. A moment later he loses unconscious. Ernest notices that and he jumps away. Ernest is howling at the crevice camp. Everyone is starting to wake up. They notice they can't find Akira and Kotomi anyway. Rei hears something above her. Ernest has Rei's Bag in his mouth. He tosses her belongings to the ground. She recognises her stuff. She looks up, but Ernest is gone. He has walked a distance between them. Rei thinks they should follow him. Takashi suggests Ernest is very smart. He realises Rei will follow him if he throws away her stuff on the ground. They follow him until they see Akira lying down. Next to him Kotomi isn't moving at all. Rei moves in closer and sees Kotomi is dead. Takashi guesses that they fell down from the cliff. Rion is attending Akira. They need to make a Stretcher to move Akira back to base. Tooru and Rei wanna bury Kotomi before they leave. They are back in the jungle. They are carrying Akira in a stretcher. Everyone is hoping he will live, except Ryouichi. After walking many hours Takashi finally sees their camp from afar. They notice the fence has gotten a bit higher. Tadashi and Shinji were working on the fence when they see the exploration party. They take Akira in a tent. Everyone rushes to see him and is waiting outside the tent. Kanako has done her best to attend Akira. Now they have to wait for him to wake up. Shirou and Yuki start to blame themselves for not leaving with Akira. Kazuma tries to reassure them, but suddenly he got kick in the nuts by Miina. He got mad at Kazuma for letting Akira to die. Akira heard the last comment and he asks Miina not to kill anyone. Everyone is glad and relieved to see Akira talking. Oomori looks at Rion and sees Rion's crying. She was holding back the whole time during the travel. Everyone walks out the tent and relieve that their leader is okay. Tadashi and Shinji asks Kazuma who the bandged man is. He tells them that he was injured by a Arctodus Simus. Tooru and Rei are sitting on the meeting area. Tooru reassure Rei that everything will be okay and don't need to be sad. Rei is surprised that he spoke. He slowly remove his bandged to reveal his three claw scar on his face. She looks very happy to see his face. Kazuma, Tadashi and Shinji find his scar very cool. Kazuma is glad that they are back. He feels they are safe in the camp. Somewhere on the rocky cliff area an swarm of Argentavis are eating a Bos Primigenius dead body. It rips its eye of the socket and they are flying toward the camp. Characters Deceased Characters Kotomi Kawana Introducted Extinct Animals Argentavis, Bos Primigenius Introducted Survival Items Stretcher Trivia Category:Manga Category:Exploration Party Arc